Animorphs: Second Generation
by Sheena26MB
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to the Animorphs, after they defeated Visser 3? What happened to Jake, Cassie, Marco, Tobias and Ax? What they turned about to be like as adults, what their children turned out to be like? This is our (Co-writer and I) version of what we thought happened. The Characters belong to K.A Appolegate.
1. Chapter 1

I held on to him tight, not wanting to let him go, but I knew he had to go; he had to go save the world, save the universe. I pulled away from him slowly, after staying in his arms for a few minutes. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. He stepped back, turned around and walked towards the ship. He walked up the entrance ramp, then stood right in front of the door. The two of them were standing there now, staring back at both of us. The ramp slid in, like a lizard's tongue. We stared at them as they stared back. The door started so close, going from the bottom to the top. First their feet were gone, then their knees, waist, chest... I looked at his face for the last time, not knowing when I'll get to see it again. Then their faces were gone. A few seconds later, the ground started shaking, and a flame emerged from under the ship. It slowly started to ascent, higher and higher and higher...and then like the speed of light, it was gone!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jacie_**

I opened my eyes quickly, staring up at the ceiling. I was breathing hard, sweating bullets, my heart was beating fast. I laid there for a minute, letting my body do naturally what it did when I was scared. I then closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. My breathing slowed down a bit, but my heart was still beating fast. This is the third time this week I've had this dream. Actually I've been having bad dreams a lot this month. Every week would be something different, but the same people would be in the dream. But the weird thing is, I don't know who they are.

There were mainly four people, well not exactly people, but there were four...individuals involved. First there were two men. One had black hair, he was kind of tough looking, but he was kind of short. Reminded me a lot of my best friend Marcus. The other was a bit taller, with brownish, kind of blonde hair. He was tough looking too, but not as tough as the other guy. They both had on some kind of uniform; it looked like an army uniform, but with a different pattern and color. But the thing is, I never saw their faces, it was always...blurred out or something. Then there was this creature that was always chasing them. With a first look, you might think it was a Centaur. It's upper body was like a humans, but it's lower was like that of a horse, or a dear. But trust me, a centaur looks way better. First of all, this creature was blue, yes, BLUE! It had normal shaped eyes, but it the place of a mouth and nose, were slits, vertical slits. It's ears were pointy, like an elf's ears. On top of his head, were eyes...on stalks. It didn't really look scary until you saw it's tail. It was kind of long, with a sharp BLADE at the end! Lastly there was a bird, well, it looked more like a hawk to me, a red tailed hawk to be exact.

This week's dream was worse than last week's. As always, the creature were chasing the men down some metal looking hallway! And just like last week's dream, the hawk came and tried to help them escape. But this week, there was a gruesome fight between them and the creature. But the creature won and locked them up in a cell. But the thing that almost gave me heart attack, was that when they were in the cell, the man with the brown hair yelled out "Cassie!". Why would he yell out my mom's name? Did he know my mom? Did my mom know him? Or was he talking about another Cassie?

I sat up from my bed, looking at the alarm clock on my night stand. 5:30 am. Even though I woke up at 6:00 am for school, I thought I should get up now, there was no way I was falling a sleep with that dream on my mind.

I walked to my bathroom, then stepped in front of the sink looking into the mirror. I looked at my messy hair and the dried drool on my face. I pulled the scrunchy out and ran my hands through my hair...well tried. My hair was dark brown and pretty long. And the fact that it was thick and curly made it hard for my fingers to go through it all the way. I opened the pipe and bent over. I took a handful of water and rubbed it unto my face. After washing my face with the facial scrub, I went into the bathroom to shower. Since I woke up earlier than usual, I decided to spend an extra 15 minutes in the shower.

After an hour and a half of getting ready, I was standing in front of the full length mirror, looking at my outfit. I wasn't that much into fashion so I just chose random cloths out of my closet that I thought would look good together. I had on one of my favorite blue shirts with a pair of blue skinny jeans and my black sneakers.

"Jacie, breakfast is ready!" My mom yelled from down stairs

"Coming" I yelled back

I grabbed my packed side bag on the bed and ran out of the room. About a minute later I was sitting on the kitchen island, waiting on my mom to bring me breakfast.

"Here you go" she said placing the filled plate in front of me

"Thanks" I smiled digging in.

My mom is Cassie. Yes, Cassie from the Animorphs. Was she famous or anything? No. Not much people remember who they are. They were really popular back when everyone found out what and what they were. But once everything settled down, everyone seemed to forget about them. My dad wasn't an Animorph though. His name is Ronnie. They met a year or so after the Animorphs defeated Visser 3.

After eating my breakfast, I waved goodbye to my dad and followed my mom to her car outside. After buckling up, she drove out off the driveway. My mom worked at the Local zoo, actually she owned it. After the whole Animorphs thing, she wanted to get into what she really loved, animals. So she took over running the zoo where my grandmother used to work. I work there too after school, along with my best friend Marcus.

I waved to my goodbye to my mom, she waved back. I walked into the school, walking down the hall staring at the familiar faces. I was finally getting used to high school. I knew high school was going to be hard, but I didn't think it would be this bad. I'm not talking about school work, I got straight A's, I'm talking about other teenagers. I mean I expected them to be mean, but I didn't expect them to be mean to me.

"Well look who it is..." I heard from behind me

Speak of the devil

"...it's Zoo Girl" Amber said as her sidekicks made various animal sounds

I turned around looking at them. The funny thing it, they looked like the animals they were trying to portray. Amber was the "Queen" of the school. She was the "Queen" of our middle school too, but she never made fun of me then. I guess High school changes people...or the fact that you grew boobs over the summer changes you. She was the daughter of the most respected senator in our state, which is what gave her power. No one dared to go against the senator's daughter.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Zoo, hanging with your smelly, stupid animal friends? Since you have no human friends" she smirked as her sidekicks Jenna and Breanna laughed.

She always uses that one on me, and I still get offended by it.

"Shut up Amber" I snapped

"Hey Jacie!" I heard from behind me, I knew that voice anywhere!

Next to me appeared my best friend, from since I was born, Marcus.

"Oh look, It's Monkey Boy" Jenna said

"Like I said, you don't have any human friends" Amber smirked

Marcus chuckled, brushing it off. He was used to the name by now. People starting calling him that when we were in Pre-School. He had this interest in primates nobody understood, but I understood.

And look, it's Toucan Girl" he smirked referring to Breanna, who had green and yellow colored weave in her hair.

Can I say Rachet?

Breanna rolled her eyes and smacked as Marcus and I giggled.

"You should get him back to the zoo, before they find out he escaped" Amber said

Marcus sulked his shoulders, putting a pout on his face, pretending to be sad. "She's right, you should get me back there"

He slowly turned around and started to walked away

"I just wanted to be around real people for once" he said sniffing as I tried to hold in my laugh.

I followed him, placing my hand on his back

"Maybe next time Marcus" I said

"Yeah, maybe next time" he said pouting more

He suddenly stopped and turned his head back to the 3 girls.

"Come on Breanna! They're gonna notice you're gone too" he said motioning for her to follow us

"Ugh" Breanna grunted rolling her eyes as she turned on her heels and walked away.

Amber and Jenna eyed us before going after her.

Marcus and I burst out laughing, watching them as they left. We turned around walking down the hall.

"Toucan girl though?" I asked laughing

"Did you not see those colors she had in her hair? She looked like those Toucans at the zoo!" Marcus laughed moving his hair away from his face.

Marcus had tanned skin. He had shoulder length, jet black hair. He wasn't a skinny wimpy guy, but he wasn't buff either. He was a good balance between both. He was an inch or two taller than me. My mom said he looked exactly like his dad, the only difference was that he was taller than his dad. Today he was wearing a dark purple T-shirt, with his favorite black jeans. He had a leather black jacket over his shirt. And as always he had his dark brown bag pack, with the face of a Gorilla on it. He's a pretty funny guy, who likes finding the humor in everything. That always helped when we were going through rough times.

We walked down the hall, talking and laughing, not paying attention to where we were going. Suddenly I bumped into someone. I looked up at the skinny blond haired girl standing in front of me.

"I'm soo sorry" I said "Are you ok?"

"It's ok, and I'm fine" she said grinning at us, which surprised me

Like I said before she had blonde hair, that was kind of dark at the roots. She was skinny and tall, taller than both Marcus and I. Her skin looked kind of pale, but not Vampire pale. She was wearing blue jeans and a pink floral top. And she had this Barbie bag pack on.

"Hi, I'm Roquelllllllle, but everyone calls me Rocky" she said eagerly grabbing our hands, roughly shaking them. "I'm new here"

"Well I'm Jacie, and this is Marcus, Nice to meet you" I said pulling my hand away

"Uh. nice to meet you too" Marcus said rubbing his aching hands from the rough grip.

"Can you telllllll, telllllll me where the Prrrrrr Prrrrrrrincipal's office is?" she asked as she looked down at her lips when she stressed the letter sounds.

She looked liked she was fascinated by the way she talked.

"Uh yeah, just keep walking down the hall, it's the fifth door on the left" I said pointing down the hall

"Thhhh Thhhhank you" she said looking at her mouth again "Bye"

She happily walked passed us. We turned around watching her skip down the hall. She giddily said hi to every person she met.

"Perky!" Marcus said laughing

"I know right" I said as we turned back around

We continued walking down the hall, on our way to our first class.

A few hours and passed and it was now lunch time. Marcus and I met up in the hallway and walked towards the cafeteria together. As we walked through the door, we spotted Amber and her little minions surrounding someone. at a table. Apparently someone decided to sit at their table. Upon closer look, I realized it was the new girl, Roquelle. Everyone was silent and watched and the girls threatened the new kid. Roquelle apparently didn't get why it was "their table".

"There are no markings here indicating that this table belongs to you" she said sitting firmly on the chair, a sign that she wasn't about to move.

After a minute, I grew sick of it of the threats and bickering. I stepped forward.

"Just drop it and find another table" I said

Everyone's heads swiftly turned to face me, including Amber and her girls.

The three turned and walked up to me.

"What did you say?" Amber said once she was right in front of me

"I said to drop it...and find another table!" I said "There's a lot more tables in here you know"

All eyes in the cafeteria were on me now. Amber stood there in silence and stared at me. Then she snapped her fingers and just like that, Jenna and Breanna picked up treys of food on a table close by and threw them on me.

My eyes widened and my mouth opened as I felt cold liquid seeping through my shirt. The cafeteria was filled with laughter and every finger was pointed at me. Roquelle, still sitting at the table, covered her mouth and stared. The three girls stood in front of me laughing uncontrollably.

At first I felt like crying, but then anger took over. My mouth closed and my faced turned from a shocked look to a mug! I clenched my fists as I also clenched my teeth. My squinted my eyes, focusing them on Amber. At that moment, all I wanted to do was jump on her! The expression on her face began to change, she looked kind of confused now, but she was still staring at me. Her eyes squinted at me, like she was trying to get a closer look at me.

Then all of a sudden, I felt someone's hand on my backside. I quickly snapped out of my angry state being startled by the act. I turned my head seeing it was Marcus standing behind with his hand on my rear.

"What are doing?" I asked attempting to move his had away but he stopped me

"Huh?" he said looking me

"Dude?" I said pointing to his hand

"Ooooh, that" he said

He suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me backwards to the door. I tried to turn around but he wont let me. The laughter died down as everyone looked at us with the "What the?!" look on their faces.

Once we were out of the cafeteria, he pulled me into the closest closet. Once we were both in, he turned around locking the door.

"What the hell was that about?" I yelled

"Look" he said pointing to butt

At that moment I heard a tear.

"Oh no!" I said knowing exactly what it was.

I turned around looking at the three foot, black and orange tail.

"And your eyes are all yellow too" Marcus added

"Ugh!" I grunted as it moved around.

What was I doing with a tail? So you know the whole Animorphs story right? Where they were at a construction site and they met this alien that gave them to power to morph. Well what this alien forgot to mention before the Visser killed him, was that the powers they have could be passed on to their children, including all the animal DNA they acquired!

I was turning into a tiger. My mom said she had that morph but never used it. For some reason when I get really angry, I start to turn into tiger. I can voluntarily morph into animals; it's just that when I get upset, or really happy, I tend to turn into animals without really controlling it. I don't really know why that happens. I asked my mom but she said it never happened to her. And you would expect Marcus to be going crazy, but he wasn't. He was used to it, since the same thing happens to him when his emotions are going overboard, except he turns into a gorilla!

Why is Marcus turning into a gorilla? Remember Marco from the animorphs? That's Marcus' dad! Makes some sense now doesn't it. My mom said one of Marco main morphs was a gorilla.

We didn't know if what we were going through was normal for Animorph kids, since we were the only one I know of. Rachel is dead and Tobias was a hawk, so they can't have kids. As for Jake, no one knew if he ever had kids before he left earth with Marco.

Yes, Marco and Jake left earth a long time ago, some months before Marcus and I were born. There was something going on the Andalite planet, and their help was needed. What sucks about this is that Marco left, not knowing that his wife was pregnant with Marcus, he doesn't know he has a son. We always thought would be back by now, but he wasn't.

I closed my eyes, focusing on myself. A few seconds later, I felt the tail shrink into my lower back. Once the tail was gone I looked back at my jeans, there was a hole in it. Since I knew this sometimes happen to me, I always came to school with extra cloths. I opened my bag and pulled out another pair of skinny jeans.

"Turn around" I told Marcus

He rolled his eyes turning around. "I've seen you naked before" he said

"Yeah, when we were six" I said

I quickly changed, then we exited the closet. We looked down the hall to the cafeteria, seemed like everything was back to normal. We looked down the other way and spotted Rocquelle walking down the hall pretty quickly.

"Maybe we should check on her" I said

"Yeah" Marcus agreed.

We followed behind her down the hall, then she walked out the school door. Why was she leaving school? Being concerned, we still decided to follow her. We exited the school and was now following her down the side walk, into the town.

We were following her for about five minutes. We were now at the edge of the town. She took a swift right into a nearby ally way. Now our concern turned into curiosity. We still followed her, until we came to a stop when we saw her open a door and go into it.

Marcus and I looked at each other confused. We definitely wanted to know what was in there. We walked up to the door, then opened it. It was dimly lit inside, so we left the door open. We slowly walked in, taking a look around. It looked like a workshop of some kind.

Suddenly the door slammed behind us.

"Ahhhhhh" Marcus and I yelled

We turned around running back towards the door. He grabbed the door knob, trying to turn it, but it didn't open! Then we heard a growl behind us, causing us to freeze. I grabbed unto Marcus hand. He looked at me as I looked back at him. The look of terror on his face was unexplainable. We slowly turned around, not really wanting to see what was behind us.

Our eyes widened as our backs pressed against the door. Standing right in front of us...was a Bear.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please post a review, telling us what you think!


End file.
